


Comfort

by let_love_run_red



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	Comfort

“Lieutenant (y/l/n),” You heard the thick voice of General Hux and looked up from your work to see him standing above you.

“General?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. Hux gritted his teeth at your smug attitude but you knew he’d never do anything to you. That was one of the perks about dating the supreme leader. You were untouchable.

“Supreme leader Ren wishes to see you in the throne room.” Hux growled before stomping off, likely to berate the storm troopers. You stood straight, smoothing your black slacks and making your way to the throne room.

You had an idea of what Kylo wanted to see you about. Whenever he had a stressful day or time, he’d summon you to the throne room and the two of you would stay there for hours. It was nothing sexual, though it did involve a fair amount of touching, Kylo loved your hair. Ever since the first night the two of you had slept together and you’d asked him to help brush a large knot out of your hair, he’d been almost obsessed with it.

Any chance he got he was running his calloused hands through it, listening to your careful instructions as you taught him how to braid, and just touching it as much as he could. It may have seemed strange to others but in a way you understood it. It was no different than you braiding his soft black hair, which he let you do on occasion.

“Supreme leader?” You asked as you stepped into the throne room. He lifted his head from his hands and gestured for the knights to leave the room. They promptly exited, giving you small nods as they passed. Kylo pulled off his leather gloves and held his open arms out to you. You stepped forward into his arms and hugged him as he buried his face in your shoulder.

“Darling,” he whispered to you as you pulled away and held his head in your hands. He reached up a hand and ran his hand through your hair. He patted his leg and you settled yourself on his lap with your back facing him as he ran his hands through your hair.

“What happened?” You asked softly as he went about creating a crown of braids in your long (h/c) hair. Kylo huffed out through his nostrils as he twisted the strands of hair around his fingers.

“I caught a mole among the radar technicians.” He muttered as he continued the crown. You let out a sigh and patted his leg.

The role of Supreme leader was a difficult one, there had been many nights Kylo had entered your shared quarters and ripped the wall to shreds. The only way to calm him during one of those episodes was to walk behind him, wrap your arms around him, and press kisses against his clothed back until he eventually turned off the saber and turned to envelop you in his arms.

You were the one constant in his life of turmoil, and he adored you for it. Kylo treated you like a queen, offering you the best things in life and loving you sweetly, no matter how many times you told him all you wanted was him.

You felt Kylo’s fingers pull away from your hair and you leaned back against his chest, tilting your head back and resting it on his shoulder as you looked up at him. He looked down at you and leaned his head forward to rest the bridge of his nose against the side of your head, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer to him.

“I love you.” You said softly. Kylo lifted his head and softly kissed your cheek before dismissing you to go back to your post with the promise he’d make you both dinner that night.


End file.
